Is it real love? (Ineffable husbands)
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Luego de detener el Armagedón, llega la venganza por parte del cielo y el infierno. Crowley y Aziraphale tendrán que pasar la prueba más dura de todas. Un fic bastante ligero con capítulos cortos.
1. Cap 1 - Lets work together

—Te estrecharía la mano, pero… —

—Ni lo intentes—

_Gabriel sonrió de manera hipócrita soportando las desagradables moscas revoloteando cerca de él. Para cualquier ángel esa sería una auténtica torutura._

—Supongo que así se tratan allá abajo—

—No tienes idea de cómo nos tratamos allá abajo, imbécil—

_Belcebú no tenía expresión en su rostro, a excepción de esa permanente mirada aburrida._

_Luego dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo que el arcángel retrocediera con claro asco de ser tocado._

—Y si no quieres saberlo, más te vale que tú y bando sepan cómo manejar a Aziraphale—

_Gabriel giró la cabeza por unos momentos intentando ignorar la despreciable vista que tenía demasiado cerca para su gusto._

—Es un trato implícito el que ahora tiene el cielo y el infierno— _rodó los ojos_ —Y mi gente siempre cumple sus órdenes, los tuyos, por otro lado… —

—Tenemos enemigos en común— _interrumpió Belcebú, para luego girar sobre sus pies y alejarse un par de metros de distancia_ —La batalla aún está pendiente y no hay nada más estimulante para un demonio que la venganza. Crowley será tarea fácil—

_Dos segundos después, la tierra debajo de los pies de Belcebú se abría para dejarla caer lentamente hasta desaparecer._

_Gabriel no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de molestia, odiaba tener que hacer el trabajo sucio viéndose obligado a hablar directamente con demonios. Especialmente si se trataba de uno tan despreciable como Belcebú._


	2. Cap 2 - I'm With You

—Ellos no se atreverán a hacernos daño. Se alejarán por un tiempo y estaremos bien hasta entonces—

_El Bentley de Crowley había estado viajando sin parar por las últimas dos horas regresando a la pareja a Londres luego de un viaje a las afueras de la ciudad._

—Sí, pero… ¿luego qué? Quiero decir, cuando ellos… —

—Ya veremos qué hacemos— _interrumpió_ —Siempre se nos ocurre algo, ángel. Solo relájate, eso no pasará en mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro—

_Aziraphale se removió incómodo en su asiento, su rostro no mostraba tranquilidad y a Crowley no le gustaba nada verlo de esa manera._

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas de todas maneras? Tuvimos un día estupendo—

—Es que tuve un… presentimiento, justo antes de emprender el viaje de regreso—

— ¿Presentimiento? ¿Qué clase de presentimiento? —

—Muerte—

_Crowley levantó una ceja inmediatamente_ — ¿Sentir la muerte no es cosa de mi bando? —

—No exactamente, querido. Ustedes sienten la muerte como un arrebato, una herida. Ustedes sienten el miedo y sufrimiento que la muerte provoca; nosotros en cambio sentimos… —

— ¿La alegría de Dios por recibir una nueva alma buena? — _interrumpió el dominio de manera burlona_

—Transición, Crowley— _Aziraphale lo reprendió con la mirada_ —Sentimos la transición de esa alma preparándose para ascender al reino de Dios—

—Mucha gente muere todos los días y la mayoría se van al sótano, pero debes sentir eso casi todo el tiempo ¿por qué ahora te afecta tanto? —

—Porque es muy fuerte y no logro descifrar porqué—

—Ah… —

_El cielo estaba de un color azul oscuro despidiendo los últimos minutos de luz del día, Crowley amaba secretamente ese color, le recordaba sus tiempos de ángel creando estrellas y nebulosas. Posó su vista en ella por unos segundos mientras se aseguraba de no tener auto frente a él en la carretera._

—Tal vez muera Anathema— _dijo luego de una breve reflexión_

— ¡Crowley! —

—O Newton— se encogió en hombros

—Oh, buen Dios. No te hablaré el resto del viaje si sigues diciendo tonterías—

—Si es tan fuerte, será alguien cercano a ti ¿no? —

—No pretendo hablar contigo, serpiente—

_Crowley sonrió divertido y sostuvo la mano del ángel con su mano izquierda. Aziraphale volteó de inmediato sorprendido por el repentino e íntimo gesto._

—Esperé seis mil malditos años, no quiero que se arruine ahora, ¿entiendes? —

_El ángel sonrió tímidamente y su enojo desapareció de repente. Se acercó un poco al pelirrojo para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del mismo, se sentía tan bien poder acercarse de esa manera a Crowley sin tener que soportar la presión de lo prohibido sobre él._


	3. Cap 3 - Temptation

_Solo se necesitaba un empujón, uno lo suficientemente pequeño y sutil para que todo caiga en efecto dominó. El infierno sabía perfectamente qué hacer._

_Todo empezó con un encuentro con el pasado, aquella hermosa jovencita que Crowley había conocido en algún callejón oscuro de Londres allá en los últimos años de los 60. Por supuesto que sabía que todavía era menor de edad cuando la dejó subirse al Bentley para dar un "paseo". Ella sabía lo que hacía y él no tenía otras intenciones más que divertirse un rato y ya. Además, después de que el ángel se quejara de que iba muy rápido, tenía que liberar ese despecho acumulado de alguna manera._

_Volverla a ver revivió esos recuerdos sin que lo evitara, la edad había pasado por ella de una manera envidiable, debía admitirlo._

_Luego vinieron los estúpidos programas de televisión que le gustaba ver de vez en cuando. Para Crowley siempre fue divertido ver cómo los humanos invertían horas de su tiempo en programas tan vacíos, así que no pudo darse cuenta del porqué ahora todos se veían más morbosos que de costumbre. "— ¿Qué mierda? ¿quién habla de erecciones a las tres de la tarde? ¡Hay niños mirando la tel-…! Ah, no, espera, ellos están en la computadora. Ya que."_

_Los siguientes días no fueron tan diferentes, siempre llegaba a Crowley cualquier tipo de situación que lo llevaran a un pensamiento en particular. Pero tal y como cualquier tentación, esta tenía que ser plantada pacientemente y de a pocos. Por eso, casi diez días después, los primeros resultaron empezaron a notarse._

_A partir de entonces el infierno solo tenía que esperar, la intervención ya no era necesaria, pues la tentación ya había sido plantada en el demonio._

_Esto, tal vez, no hubiera sido posible con la ayuda divina que el bando de arriba había enviado. Ellos no podían tentar ni mucho menos, así que solo unos pequeños accidentes eran necesarios para que los inmaculados pensamientos de Aziraphale puedan de alguna manera… contaminarse. Pequeños empujones que terminaban con su rostro increíblemente cerca de Crowley, encontrar ejemplares muy bien cuidados de libros antiguos con historias de amor y otros no precisamente tan románticos, o encontrar chicos con el estilo y el porte de Crowley en la calle, demostrándose muy cariñosos con sus parejas._

_Todos esos detalles, por más pequeños que parecieran, quedaban flotando en la mente de Aziraphale despertando en él ciertos deseos._

—Oh… — _susurró Crowley_ —Esto es… —

_Tomó los demás libros que había juntado y subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba el ángel ordenando más libros en los estantes._

—Oye, ángel— _llamó dejando los ejemplares a un lado y alzando uno de pasta verde oscura_ — ¿Este libr-…? —

_El dichoso libro fue arrebatado rápidamente de sus manos. El rostro de Aziraphale ahora mostraba un color rojizo en las mejillas y el contacto visual era nerviosamente evitado._

_Crowley sintió una respuesta física inmediata…_

—No es… lo que piensas. Fue un pedido que nunca vinieron a reclamar—

_El demonio sabía muy bien cómo identificar las mentiras y Aziraphale no era precisamente un profesional en el tema._

—No tienes que avergonzarte, es solo que no me esperaba que leyeras eso— _contestó divertido_

—No lo he leído, no lo he hecho— _el ángel abrió grandes los ojos_ —No es mi tipo de lectura—

—Pero sabes del tema, supongo—

_Crowley entonces lo sintió, esa primera impaciencia por tener el cuerpo del ángel más cerca que un simple abrazo. Se acercó de repente a Aziraphale, tan rápido como una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa._

_Pero fue demasiado, el ángel sintió su cuerpo reaccionar violentamente saltando del susto y soltando el libro de sus manos. La excitación en su cuerpo no hizo más que provocarle pánico._

— ¡Aléjate! — _lo había dicho en un acto reflejo_ —No hagas eso… —

_Esa reacción se había sentido ofensiva y el demonio intentó reprimir sus sentimientos solo para aparentar no haber sido afectado por un rechazo tan tajante._

—Yo solo… yo no pensaba hacerte nada, no te ilusiones—

_Aunque tampoco esa había sido una buena respuesta, pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando los ojos de Aziraphale se mostraron heridos. Crowley balbuceó por unos segundos sin saber que decir, pero el ángel no esperó para una respuesta, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente directo a su habitación._


	4. Cap 4 - Bad Angel

_El blanco y pulcro piso del edificio divino, ahí en donde se llevaba el monitoreo de los ángeles en la tierra, era tranquilamente recorrido por Gabriel y Miguel quienes conversaban y miraban la vista a través de las grandes ventanas._

—Los reportes de abajo dicen que podría pasar esta noche. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo—

—Bien, a pesar de ser… asqueroso… son buenas noticias— _Gabriel sonrió ampliamente_

—Será una advertencia para ángeles y demonios. Aziraphale podrá servir de algo después de todo—

—Nunca fue un ángel competente, fue un total desastre que fuera enviado a cuidar el Edén, si me lo preguntas—

_Miguel asintió levantando las cejas_ —Estoy de acuerdo—

—Solo para estar seguros, luego de que pase… tú sabes… — _Gabriel hizo un gesto de asco_ — ¿El demonio Crowley no notará nada? —

—Lo más probable es que no, pero Aziraphale debe estar sintiendo algún cambio, después de todo, su destino ya está escrito—

—No, él no importa, quien puede echar a perder todo es el demonio—

—No. Nuestros contactos abajo saben cómo controlarlo—

— ¡Muy bien entonces! — _sonrió Gabriel_ —Todo de acuerdo al plan, eh—

_Miguel sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza._


	5. Cap 5 - Traitor

_Hastur permanecía serio al lado de Belcebú quien, con los brazos cruzados miraba aburrida como los demonios empezaban a hacer escándalos._

— ¡Ya cállense, maldita sea! — _gritó_ —Ninguno de nosotros puede ir allá arriba y esa mierda de arrepentirse no se aplica a nosotros, así que cierren la maldita boca y escuchen—

—Será esta noche— _continuó Hastur_ —Los demonios involucrados no serán llamados, solo Belcebú subirá a hacerse cargo—

_El desorden inmediatamente se volvió a formar entre los demonios._

—Son órdenes de Lucifer, ¿quién será el imbécil que irá a reclamarle? — _preguntó Belcebú haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio_ —Yo me encargaré del lío en la Tierra, pero ustedes tendrán su venganza aquí abajo—

_Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar en los demonios, incluso Hastur traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La venganza por no tener la tan esperada batalla del fin del mundo por fin sería realidad._

—El traidor de Crowley pagará por todo lo que nos hizo— _dijo Hastur_

—Ya saben qué hacer para entonces, tengan todo listo— _finalizó Belcebú_

_Los demonios presentes empezaron a moverse en desorden dispuestos a seguir con el plan, todos ansiosos de satisfacer sus reprimidas ganas de venganza._

_Hastur y Belcebú se quedaron solos en cuestión de pocos minutos._

— Torturaré a ese maldito ángel, será el castigo para Crowley— _dijo más para sí mismo, luego simplemente miró a su compañera _— ¿Cómo lo mataremos? — preguntó Hastur

—Dejaremos que todos se diviertan con las torturas hasta que encontremos la manera de destruirlo—

— ¿Qué tan seguro es que los idiotas de arriba cumplan su palabra? —

—Aziraphale y Crowley no pueden morir de maneras convencionales, son más poderosos, son… híbridos que amenazan el equilibrio. Y sabes cómo es de grande el ego de un ángel— _Hastur respondió con una sonrisa burlona_ —Si quieren mantener el equilibrio, les conviene que todo salga bien—

—Ligur se divertiría con esto—

—Sí, podrás vengar la muerte de tu marido con esto— _respondió Belcebú levantando una ceja_

— ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —

— ¿Crees que nunca supimos por qué las paredes estaban sucias? —

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! —

— ¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Esas mierdas no eran saliva! —


	6. cap 6 - This is love our love

_Era mucha presión, tanto como el miedo que le invadía el tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Crowley. Aunque el demonio no le dijese nada, Aziraphale sentía que sus cuerpos, como cualquier cuerpo humano, reaccionaba físicamente a la cercanía y a la obvia tensión sexual que se había ido fortaleciendo con el pasar de los últimos días._

_Los ojos de serpiente de Crowley se dilataban cuando algún roce se presentaba, el cuerpo de Aziraphale obviamente estaba presentando alteraciones, lo podía percibir, pero la actitud del ángel simplemente le gritaba que se mantuviera al margen._

_Era una completa tortura._

_Después de conocerlo tanto tiempo, la idea de un encuentro sexual con Aziraphale había pasado vagamente por su mente por el simple hecho de preguntarse cómo sería, pero ni siquiera, luego del dichoso "Por supuesto que quiero ser más que tu mejor amigo" del ángel, la idea del sexo había dominado su mente tanto como ahora. Su deseo fue aumentando de manera gradual en esas semanas y ahora que era muy evidente, era complicado mantenerse tranquilo._

_El ángel mantuvo su taza con cocoa tibia posando sobre sus piernas mientras la rodeaba con sus manos, en una simple excusa para mantenerlas ocupadas. Crowley había hecho un comentario gracioso hace un rato y luego de ello simplemente se había presentado un silencio en el ambiente. Solo había una idea flotando en el aire y ninguno se atrevía a dar la primera palabra, y aunque_ _Aziraphale había intentado iniciar la conversación sin lograr decir nada, la tensión de aquel silencio no fue terminada hasta que Crowley golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano._

—Mierda, ángel. Ya paremos con esto—

_Luego del pequeño salto que dio por el susto, Aziraphale miró inmediatamente a Crowley quien sobaba su cabeza con fuerza tratando de calmar su estrés. Junto a él estaban las dos botellas de vino que había estado bebiendo sin parar sentado en la mesa, mientras que el sepulcral silencio entre ellos los devoraba vivos._

—Esto es estúpido. Si queremos… si estamos libidinosos, si ambos tenemos las ganas ¡podemos hacerlo! Tenemos cuerpos humanos totalmente funcionales, maldita sea—

_El rostro de Aziraphale se encendió de vergüenza de inmediato._

—Eso es… no es tan fácil como lo piensas—

— ¿Ah, no? Niégame que no tienes ganas de que te dé contra la pared ahora mismo—

— ¡Por amor a Cristo, Crowley! ¡Soy un ángel! Nosotros no… no podemos… —

—No, no, no, a mí no me vengas con que los ángeles no pueden hacerlo. Allá abajo hemos recibido miles de tu bando que cayeron por procrear con mujeres humanas—

— ¡Por eso mismo! Si uso mi cuerpo para ese fin en particular, estaría cometiendo pecado—

—Nosotros nos amamos, Aziraphale—

_No es que nunca hubiese escuchado esas palabras viniendo de Crowley, pero la voz del demonio había sonado tan diferente esta vez…_

_Ambos se miraron expectantes por varios segundos sin estar seguros de estar cada uno en lo correcto. Tal vez era mejor darse un poco de espacio por ese día, era mejor tomarse las cosas con calma después de todo._

—Está bien, lo siento— _dijo finalmente Crowley_ —No debería presionarte—

_Aziraphale vio el delgado cuerpo del demonio levantarse torpemente de la silla, directo a la salida de la librería._

—Espera, Crowley— _lo detuvo_

—Olvídalo, ángel. Se nos pasará—

_Crowley continuó su camino mientras algunas ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza, ideas que incluían una vuelta por un lado específico de Londres donde encontraría ciertos servicios al paso. Pero Aziraphale nuevamente lo detuvo, esta vez tomándolo del brazo._

—Yo también quiero hacerlo— _confesó nervioso_ —Siento deseos, Crowley y son muy difíciles de ignorar una vez que empiezan—

_Crowley seguía mirando la puerta frente a él, se había detenido, pero no se había atrevido a voltear a ver a su pareja._

—Acabas de decir que eso sería pec-… —

— ¡No! Tú no piensas eso. Dime por qué no lo haces, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que no pasará nada malo? — _soltó el brazo del demonio lentamente, sabiendo que este no se iría_

—He dicho que lo olvides—

— ¡Crowley! —

_Por primera vez en toda su existencia como demonio, Crowley cuestionó sus acciones… ¿está él tentando al ángel o era solo una muestra del amor que sentía por él? El placer sexual, después de todo, no era una demostración de amor entre ángeles o demonios, eso era privilegio humano, pero no exclusivo para ellos por lo que se pudo comprobar._

_Entonces, ¿el amor que nacía en ellos no era acaso una llave que los hacía inmunes a ese pecado? ¿No es acaso el amor lo más divino y puro que existe?..._


	7. cap 7 - Sin

—Está hecho. El pecado ha sido cometido— _dijo Belcebú_

—De haber sabido que tendría que haber visto el proceso, habría mandado a Miguel en mi lugar—

— ¿No querías más créditos con tu jefe? No te quejes entonces—

_Gabriel suspiró con pesar_ — ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? ¿Cuánto tarda la copulación humana? —

—No es necesario presenciar el acto completo, el pecado empieza desde que la unión física se lleva a cabo, el resto no importa—

—Muy bien, entonces llegó la hora— _una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del arcángel _—Allá arriba deben estar ansiosos. Debo suponer que abajo están igual de listos—

_Belcebú no respondió, su siempre expresión aburrida y parca desapareció con su rostro cuando la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies para llevarla de vuelta al infierno. Gabriel rodó los ojos suspirando aliviado al liberarse, por fin, de la incómoda y nada placentera compañía de Belcebú. Segundos después, desaparecería tras la rápida aparición de un rayo sobre él._

_En el infierno los demonios se amontonaban y gritaban, luchando por tener una mejor vista del próximo espectáculo. Hastur, aunque permanecía callado y quieto, era el que más ganas tenía de iniciar la venganza._

—Estén listos_— la voz de Belcebú se escuchó entre el bullicio _—Descenderá en cualquier momento—

_Mientras tanto, en el bando de arriba, Gabriel sonreía de oreja a oreja acompañado de Miguel, Sandalphon y Uriel. Otros ángeles con sus uniformes esperaban expectantes y pacientes el acontecimiento "sin precedentes" que estaba por ocurrir._

—No recibimos la respuesta de Dios, supongo que está de acuerdo— _comentó Gabriel_

—Si no contesta, está de acuerdo. Así lo hemos manejado siempre— _contestó Sandalphon encogiéndose en hombros_

—Todo el piso del edificio está siendo resguardado de todas maneras— _dijo Uriel_ —Todavía no sabemos de lo que es capaz—

—Todo saldrá bien— _dijo Gabriel_ — ¿Verdad que sí, Miguel? —

—Todos nos divertiremos por un rato con él— _contestó Miguel_


	8. Cap 8 - Sentence

_Era extraño, debía admitirlo, pero no podía dejar sentirse bien tampoco. Había resultado ser toda una tortura al principio, pero luego, la gentileza de Crowley fue capaz de calmar sus miedos. Un beso y un susurro había bastado para que su cuerpo se relajara y se entregara por completo al placer carnal que solo había imaginado leyendo miles de libros._

_Detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias ya no le preocupaba, no podía hacerlo, no con todo eso que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo. Además, si algo hubiera salido mal, él lo sabría, es un demonio. Crowley decidió amar a Aziraphale con pasión esta vez y le demostró lo mucho que había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo. Su recompensa llegó a él de inmediato con los dulces gemidos del ángel._

—Dime si quieres que me detenga— _susurró_

—N-… no lo hagas... — _respondió Aziraphale_ —Te quiero sentir—

—No quiero hacerte daño—

_El rostro del ángel mostró una tierna sonrisa, sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas derramadas._

—Tú nunca me harías daño, mi querido Crowley—

_Fue entonces cuando Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que todas sus dudas habían desaparecido y sus miedos superados, porque lo amaba y era amado, no había pecado en algo tan puro, Dios no estaría en contra de su propio mandamiento, ¿verdad?_

_No pasó realmente mucho tiempo y tampoco estaba seguro cuándo fue que empezó exactamente, pero sin que se diera cuenta, Crowley se vio envuelto en el maravilloso y máximo punto del placer carnal. Siendo Aziraphale un ángel, podía notar que era simplemente como estar en otro nivel. Había algo en esa exquisita combinación de almas que hacía que la sensación de unión se sintiera mucho más intensa, incluso podía jurar que era como ser un ángel otra vez. Él se había vuelto uno con el ángel por unos magníficos minutos._

_Para Aziraphale todo era un desborde de sensaciones y sentimientos, se había entregado a ese placer por primera vez en su vida. Sentir su alma convirtiéndose en una sola con Crowley lo hacía sentirse tan completo y tan pleno que, cuando su cuerpo logró tocar el máximo punto de placer, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del demonio y desplegó sus alas en su totalidad. Por un momento creyó haber estado allá arriba, como hace mucho tiempo cuando su vida recién iniciaba y él era la felicidad y la pureza encarnada._

_Sus cuerpos temblaban, respiraban agitados y sus cuerpos desnudos se negaban a separarse. Aun luchaban por recuperarse, sus pobres cuerpos humanos habían dado lo mejor que podían, pues al final de cuentas, el poder de los sentimientos de un ángel y un demonio era mucho mayor que la de un simple ser humano._

_Crowley fue el primero en abrir los ojos, lo hizo lentamente mientras levantaba su cabeza observando el sonrojado rostro de Aziraphale. No había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida._

—Ángel… — sonrió

—Oh Dios… — _susurró Aziraphale _—Oh, Dios, Crowley… te amo—

—Yo también te amo—

_Se besaron con ternura, despacio, como si fuesen a romperse, entre tímidas caricias mientras recuperaban fuerzas. Pero fue entonces que algo cambió, cuando el cuerpo de Crowley finalmente se separó del ángel, este pudo sentir el cambio dentro de él. Un cambio que no se sentía bien._

—Crowley… — _susurró asustado_

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ángel? —

_No hubo tiempo, nada pudieron hacer…_


	9. Cap 9 - Punishment

_Una luz envolvente se hizo presente ante Gabriel y compañía, un grito desgarrador se escuchó e inmediatamente, aquella luz tomó forma conocida para después desaparecer. Ahí se encontraba Crowley, aun gimiendo de dolor mientras que las plumas negras de sus alas se caían y se incendiaban hasta desaparecer al momento tocar el piso sagrado. A medida que cada pluma caía, una nueva nacía dolorosamente, pero de un blanco pulcro. Alas de ángel._

—Bienvenido, ángel— _dijo Gabriel una vez los gritos de Crowley cesaron_ —O debería decir, ¿demonio? Si antes no sabíamos qué eras, ahora no tenemos ni la más remota idea—

_Crowley observó por un momento sus manos temblantes, luego subió la mirada observando con dificultad la excesiva blancura del lugar. Volteó levemente y vio con impresión el color de sus alas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus alas eran blancas? ¿Por qué era un ángel ahora?_

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡¿Dónde está Aziraphale?! —

_Las cuatro autoridades frente a él sonrieron al mismo tiempo y Crowley pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando._

_Dos ángeles en uniforme se acercaron a Crowley, y lo tomaron de los brazos aun manteniéndolo arrodillado en el piso. Inmediatamente después, una blanca túnica aparecía en su cuerpo para cubrir su desnudes._

—Aziraphale, el ángel traidor, no pertenece más aquí— _dijo Miguel, los demás asintieron en acuerdo_

_Gabriel se acercó a Crowley dos pasos aun manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro _— ¿Crees que nos quedaríamos tranquilos sabiendo que había dos… como ustedes afectando el equilibrio natural del universo? —

_Crowley siempre fue un alma inquieta que, con el estímulo adecuado, podía ser capaz de responder de la peor manera; sin embargo, ni la sonrisa arrogante de Gabriel, ni las miradas de superioridad de los demás ángeles y mucho menos su reciente ascenso y supuesta redención podían quitarle algo de su mente: Aziraphale había caído por su culpa._

—El placer carnal es un pecado para cualquier ángel— _dijo Uriel_ —Era cuestión de tiempo para que lograras tentarlo—

—No… yo no lo tenté, est-… —

—Oh, por favor, ahora eres un ángel, no sigas diciendo mentiras— _interrumpió Gabriel_ —Tentaste a Aziraphale y con eso lo condenaste—

— ¡No! ¡Aziraphale no cometió ningún pecado! Eso solo fue una demostración de amor ¡Fue la manifestación de nuestro amor! —

—Los demonios no son capaces de amar— _comentó Sandalphon mostrando su cruz dorada en los dientes con una perturbadora sonrisa_

—Exacto— _contestó Gabriel_ —El pecado de la lujuria fue cometida por Aziraphale y en consecuencia, se va al infierno. Pero… — _Gabriel volteó alzando un poco su mano para permitir hablar a Miguel_

—Pero en este caso, siendo tú un demonio, la unión de cuerpos hizo que te purificaras. Ascendiste como ángel y Aziraphale descendió como demonio—

_Crowley intentó forcejear para liberarse al sentirse abrumado, culpable y sobre todo, confundido. Él era un demonio, pero amaba, lo hacía de verdad, amaba a Aziraphale con todas las fuerzas de su existencia. Esa demostración de amor había sido verdadera, ellos no pudieron haber cometido pecado, eso nunca debió haber pasado._

—Fue un alivio encontrar la manera de devolver el golpe— _comentó Uriel_

—Estoy de acuerdo— _respondió Gabriel_

_Mientras tanto, abajo en el infierno las cosas seguían su curso, la caída de Aziraphale había reunido a muchos demonios, Hastur y Dagon miraban ansiosos mientras que Belcebú permanecía en silencio sintiendo la presencia de Aziraphale cada vez más cerca._

_Hasta que entonces cayó._

_Apenas sufrió el golpe de la caída, Aziraphale empezó a sentir el ardor del fuego infernal envolviendo sus alas. Esta se expandió rápidamente cubriendo la longitud de las mismas hasta volverlas completamente negras._

—Bienvenido al infierno, bola de grasa— _dijo Belcebú mirándolo a casi tres metros de distancia_

_Los demonios a su alrededor no esperaron a que la transformación de sus alas terminara para empezar a patear, empujar, e incluso rasguñar su piel. Aziraphale lloró desesperado sin poder escapar. Soportó golpe tras golpe por unos minutos mientras que el dolor en sus alas se volvía cada vez más llevadero, pero en cambio, su cuerpo desnudo no resistía demasiado el maltrato que recibía. Temía perderlo si la situación continuaba._

— ¡Basta! — _gritó Belcebú, todos los golpes repartidos empezaron a cesar poco a poco _—Si van a golpearlo, aseguren de no dejarlo inconsciente, Lucifer querrá encargarse de él también—

_Aziraphale entonces levantó la cabeza lentamente, Belcebú se acercaba a él mirándolo con desprecio._

— ¿En qué clase de híbrido te convertiste? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? — _preguntó apenas se detuvo_

—Dicen que ambos son inmunes al fuego y el agua bendita, ¿cómo pudieron hacerlo? — _dijo Hastur abriéndose paso entre los demonios_ —Crowley no murió en su juicio y tú no ardiste en el fuego ¿cómo lograron ser inmunes? —

_Estaba perdido, Aziraphale había quedado atrapado en su propia trampa. ¿Cómo decirles que había sido un simple truco y que eran tan mortales como todos ellos? ¿Cómo podría confesarles que había mentido sabiendo que esa verdad lo condenaría a una muerte lenta y dolorosa?_

— ¡Habla! — _gritó Hastur_

—No importa, tenemos toda la eternidad para hacerlo hablar—

—Yo no tengo toda la eternidad— _susurró entre dientes el demonio_

—Yo tampoco—

_La voz de Dagon llamó la atención de todos, especialmente cuando alzó su mano y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que el fuego infernal se encendiera en la palma de su mano._

—Eso no le hará nada— _dijo Belcebú_

_Aziraphale entró en pánico, si un poco de ese fuego, así sea una pequeña flama lo tocaba, su cuerpo se encendería en llamas._

—Los ángeles que son desterrados al infierno aún sufren el ardor del infierno— _respondió Dagon_

—Este imbécil es un híbrido… o lo que sea. No le afectará el fuego del infierno— _Dijo Belcebú claramente molesta_

—Mierda, entonces dame el gusto de hacerle el camino de la vergüenza—

— ¡¿Qué?! — _Belcebú no podía creer la estupidez que había escuchado_

_Los demonios alrededor empezaron a reír._

_El camino de la vergüenza era un clásico en el infierno. Los ángeles caídos serán prendidos en fuego, uno de menor fuerza para que solo provocara quemaduras, y así entre gritos desesperados eran llevados a la presencia de Lucifer._

— ¿Qué clase mierda creen que esto? Malditos demonios inmaduros, ese hijo de puta es la venganza que estábamos buscando ¡¿Y solo quieren jugar con él?! — _dijo Hastur_

—Tú no te metas, Hastur. Nadie hace esto por tu marido, solo queremos divertirnos primero—

_Dijo Dagon para entonces alzar su mano y así lanzar una bola de fuego a Aziraphale, algo que ocasionó lo impensable en él…_

— ¡No! ¡Por favor…! ¡No! —

_Todos los presenten quedaron en silencio mirando la desesperación que mostraba Aziraphale._

— ¿Qué mierda…? — _dijo Belcebú_

—Por favor… — _susurró Aziraphale_ —Tengan piedad, se los ruego, por favor—


	10. Cap 10 - Death

—Muy bien, ahora que sabes todo lo que ocurrirá, solo necesitamos una colaboración de tu parte—

_Grabriel hizo un gesto con su mano haciendo que los ángeles que sostenían a Crowley alzaran al mismo para así lograr que se quedara de pie._

—Cuando Aziraphale estuvo aquí y fue condenado a morir en el fuego infernal, su cuerpo no sufrió ningún tipo de daño. Igual que, según Miguel, tú tampoco sumergido en agua bendita. ¿Cómo es eso posible? —

_Crowley se sentía demasiado alterado por la situación de Aziraphale, no tenía ganas de soportar a Gabriel y sus malditas preguntas, no quería seguir ahí, tenía que descender al infierno en busca de su pareja._

—No pienso perder mi tiempo con tus maldit-… —

_Un fuerte golpe en el estómago propiciado por Gabriel lo sorprendió. Debía admitir que nunca creyó que los ángeles serían capaces de golpear así de fuerte._

—Tú y yo estamos de acuerdo con eso, no queremos perder tiempo. Así que sé breve y confiesa la depravación que tú y ese estúpido ángel hicieron—

* * *

—Así que no era más que un simple juego de rol— _dijo Belcebú mientras recorría con la mirada el asustado rostro de Aziraphale_ —Una mentira muy efectiva—

— ¡Fue una burla! — _gritó Dagon_ —Este maldito ángel se burló de todos en nuestras caras—

—Era la única forma, nosotros necesit-… —

— ¡Silencio! — _interrumpió Hastur_ —Si es un maldito ángel entonces arderá como cualquier otro—

_El grito entusiasmado de los demonios se escuchó con fuerza, pero Belcebú no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello._

— ¡Cierren la maldita boca! — _gritó con firmeza_ — ¡Aziraphale pasará por el juicio de Lucifer antes de las torturas! —

— ¿Quieres que esperemos por eso cuando tenemos al hijo de puta que nos dejó sin batalla? — _preguntó Dagon_ —El fin de la humanidad era lo único que teníamos ¡Y este maldito ángel nos los quitó! —

— ¡Matenlo! — _dijo Hastur_

_Y entonces todo se descontroló, Belcebú no pudo hacer nada contra todos los demonios enojados que se abalanzaron a Aziraphale._

* * *

_Un tono angelical y suave de repente se escuchó e interrumpió la tensión entre Crowley y Gabriel. Era el distintivo tono del comunicador celestial de Miguel. Tal vez hubiera sido una buena noticia para Crowley el tener un respiro, ya que el arcángel ya le había golpeado tres veces, pero no fue exactamente así._

—Oh, santo Dios— _comentó Miguel_

_Gabriel frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella al igual que Uriel y Sandalphon._

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — _preguntó el arcángel_

_Miguel simplemente estiró el brazo con el comunicar en su mano y marcó la opción de alta voz._

**_—Y eso fue todo, los muy imbéciles ya se encargaron de él—_**

_Crowley reconoció la voz de Belcebú inmediatamente._

— ¿Quieres decir que ellos cambiaron de cuerpos y nos engañaron? ¿Así de simple? — _preguntó Miguel_

—Eso es ridículo— _comentó Gabriel claramente indignado_

_Se escuchó a Belcebú resoplar con molestia_ **_—Eres tú otra vez—_**

— ¿Dónde está Aziraphale ahora? —

_—Acabo de decir que se encargaron de él. Está muerto—_

_Crowley abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar esas palabras._

**_—El fuego infernal lo consumió por completo, ni siquiera lo escuché gritar—_**

* * *

_Ya era tarde en la noche en Londres y el parque St. James estaba prácticamente vacío, tal vez por eso nadie fue testigo de la repentina caída de un ángel justo en medio del lago._

_No se vio emerger el cuerpo de Crowley hasta después de casi una hora, él simplemente había dejado que su cuerpo descendiera lentamente mientras que lidiaba con la pesadez de sus culpas y su propia existencia._

_Luego de aquella llamada, Gabriel y compañía tuvieron la información que necesitaban, Crowley estaba demasiado conmocionado para luchar, la muerte de Aziraphale lo había dejado sin motivo para seguir viviendo, así que él solo esperó la muerte ahí mismo. Pero él era un demonio que había vuelto a ser ángel, algo que jamás había pasado, así que tanto el fuego como el agua bendita podría ser el arma perfecta; sin embargo, hasta para él había un castigo peor que la muerte._

_Fue desterrado, prohibido tanto en el cielo como en el infierno. Su condena sería vivir entre los seres humanos, con el peso de la muerte de Aziraphale sobre sus hombros. Quizás por la eternidad o hasta que un nuevo Armagedón sea debidamente planeado. No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía ahora era su propia existencia._


	11. Cap 11 - Living without you

_Crowley pasaba caminando lentamente frente a lo que antes era una antigua librería. La librería de Aziraphale. El lugar aún conservaba esas grandes ventanas por donde solía observar al ángel unos minutos antes de tocar la puerta, pero el resto ahora era diferente. El nuevo restaurant que ahí se encontraba no había sido del todo mala idea, pues si había algo que Aziraphale amaba tanto como los libros, era la comida._

_Ahora, con el destierro del cielo, su prohibida entrada al infierno y su existencia como un ángel en la tierra, Crowley simplemente se resignó a pasar los días recordando a Aziraphale y viviendo a su manera. Su preciado Bentley ya no estaba con él, había decidido venderlo a un coleccionista de quien se aseguró que solo lo usaría de exhibición, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más usara el auto tanto como él. El departamento también fue vendido y casi todo objeto que le recordaba a Aziraphale, podría sonar bastante extraño de su parte, pero si el ángel no iba estar más con él, era mejor pasar la página._

_Lo había decidido poco tiempo después de caer al lago, él había intentado hablar con los más altos rangos del cielo, ya que era un ángel, se supone que podría, pero nunca llegó alguna respuesta. Crowley así comprendió que ya no había nada qué hacer._

_Intentó acabar con su vida muchas veces también, quería deshacerse de su cuerpo físico de alguna manera para que su alma desaparezca. Sin un lugar a dónde pertenecer, lo más probable es que eso ocurriera. Pero fue en vano, ese era su castigo, su infierno. Su cuerpo no moría, se curaba solo y resistía, resistía como si fuera inmortal._

_Pero no podía quejarse ahora, tenía una tienda de discos y películas (a la que casi nadie entraba) y una mascota fácil de mantener que le hacía compañía. Ciertamente, elegir tener una serpiente como mascota le recordaba su vida como demonio, una que extrañaba en ocasiones, especialmente cuando veía que sus poderes eran limitados y aburridos. Tenía los ojos marrones ahora, sin colmillos ni visión nocturna, además de sus vergonzosas alas blancas que le recordaban la muerte de Aziraphale._

—Sí, sí, ya sé, olvidé alimentarte— _dijo Crowley_ —Comiste una presa bastante grande la última vez, no es que te estés muriendo de hambre ahora—

_Crowley sonrió de lado mientras veía a su silenciosa compañera tragarse una rata blanca entera._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su destierro? No lo sabía, había dejado de contar el tiempo a partir de los dos años exactos. Ya no importaba, ahora su atención se dirigía a leer por décima vez toda la pequeña colección de libros que logró llevarse de la librería de Aziraphale la última vez que estuvo ahí. Leer las mismas páginas que leyó el ángel, lo hacían sentirse cerca de él de alguna manera._

_Entonces ahí estaba, en su pequeña tienda de discos y películas, a punto de volver a abrir luego de la hora del almuerzo. Este era un gran ambiente que se dividía en dos, había un mostrador donde se encontraba el espacioso terrario de su serpiente y detrás, una cortina en la entrada del otro ambiente escondía la privacidad de su pequeño hogar: una cama, un televisor y un baño y una cocina casi sin usar._

Unas horas más tarde, cuando estaba a la mitad de un aburrido libro de Shakespeare, sentado detrás del mostrador, la puerta de la tienda sonó al abrirse.

—Hola, busque lo que quiera, lo atiendo aquí— _dijo Crowley sin dejar su lectura_

—Oh, hola… —

_Aquella voz le resultó conocida, pero él no se dignó a mirar, no hasta que el cliente se acercó a él._

—Buenas tardes, quería saber si en tu magnífica tienda puedo encontrar discos de vinilo—

_Crowley frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada._

**_¡Aziraphale!..._**

_Algo en su mente se quebró que se quedó sin palabras, su lengua no obedecía y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Era Aziraphale, justo ahí frente a él, tan real. No vestía igual, ni traía anillo en su dedo, pero era Aziraphale… su ángel estaba frente a él._


	12. Cap 12 - Bonds of love

_Crowley estaba confundido, ¿era acaso eso parte de su castigo? ¿no había sido suficiente con haber matado al amor de su existencia y condenarlo al exilio eterno?_

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— _susurraba mientras caminaba de regreso a la tienda_

_Ese encuentro no había salido nada bien, lo había echado todo a perder él mismo sin poder evitarlo._

_Desde que Aziraphale, o mejor dicho, Sebastian, se había presentado frete a él en su tienda, Crowley hizo hasta lo imposible para saber quién rayos era. Lo que consiguió no fue nada alentador para él, pues verlo sonriente con una mujer y un niño en brazos había sido lo suficientemente doloroso para condenarlo a beber sin parar por varios días entre patéticas lágrimas._

_Ese era el cuerpo de Aziraphale, pero no era él precisamente. Eso lo comprobó esa misma noche cuando intentó besarlo y Sebastian reaccionó de manera indignada por el atrevimiento. "¡Aléjese de mí!", fue lo último que escuchó y luego simplemente lo vio alejarse rápidamente totalmente molesto._

_Ahora estaba regresando a su tienda sintiendo su corazón nuevamente roto y con muchas ganas de acabarse todas las botellas de vino que tenía guardadas._

— ¡Ahhrgg! —

_Gruñó con furia al momento de patear con fuerza la maseta que había puesto al lado de la puerta de vidrio de su tienda. Esta terminó rompiéndose y esparciendo la tierra y la pobre planta en el piso. Crowley entonces se derrumbó y terminó por destruir lo que quedaba en pie._

_La calle no era muy transitada por el día, por lo que esa noche nadie fue testigo de su furia y su dolor. Nadie pudo verlo recostarse en la puerta de su tienda y llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos llenas de tierra._

_Cuando Crowley recuperó la cordura, respiró hondo y se dio fuerzas para aplastar sus sentimientos y dejarlos bajo sus pies. Tal y como lo había hecho los últimos años. Se levantó y con un milagroso chasquido de dedos, la maseta quedaba exactamente como estaba antes. Sacó sus llaves y entró a la tienda para pasar el resto de la noche terminando su reserva de licor por completo._

_La tienda no fue abierta al día siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa, ni toda la semana y tampoco la semana siguiente a esa. Se podría decir que nadie lo había notado, pero no, solo una persona había estado rondando la zona de vez en cuando y cuando veía la tienda cerrada, daba media vuelta y se retiraba. Sebastian había estado dando vueltas por la tienda luego de aquella noche._

_Era extraño para él, Crowley parecía un buen tipo, pero cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar sentir algo en su pecho. Era como recordar… como encontrar algo que estaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía explicarlo de otra manera. Él solo había entrado a la tienda en busca de discos de vinilo y desde entonces se había cruzado a Crowley varias veces en la calle. Debía admitir que sintió extrañez cuando se dio cuenta de ello, pero no se alarmó hasta que fue tomado del rostro y besado por el pelirrojo sin previo aviso._

_Darse cuenta que ese beso se había sentido como algo más profundo, dio un nuevo sentido a sus pensamientos. Es que, luego de haber despertado en la cama de un hospital unos años atrás, sin recordar absolutamente nada, aferrarse a la amistad de la amable enfermera que luego se convirtió en su única y cercana amiga, compartir departamento con ella y su pequeño hijo y rehacer una vida de la cual no recordaba nada, ver a Crowley se sentía como la única conexión a esa vida que no lograba recordar._

_Tenía la sensación de conocerlo, el tono de su voz era reconfortante y le removía la memoria de alguna manera. Aziraphale no pudo evitar pensar en que, tal vez, Crowley tendría las respuestas que tanto había estado buscando._


	13. Cap 13 - No again

_La serpiente tragaba su presa lentamente mientras que Crowley miraba con atención y envidia, como la suerte de aquella rata acababa con su vida para siempre._

—Tal vez vuelva a dedicarme a las plantas— _dijo Crowley _—Son igual de silenciosas que tú, pero no me hacen envidiar la suerte de sus comidas—

_Crowley se levantó, tomó el paquete de cigarrillos, el encendedor y salió de la tienda. No había visto la calle desde hace casi dos semanas, así que el viento frío de la noche se sintió agradable en su rostro. Un recuerdo repentino de sus primeros siglos de vida vino a él por unos segundos, cuando volaba libre sintiendo el viento chocar en su rostro y viendo el reino de Dios debajo de él. _

_Sacudió levemente la cabeza para apartar el recuerdo y abrió el paquete de cigarrillos._

—Crowley—

_No supo si reaccionó del susto o de la impresión, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en su totalidad cuando vio a Sebastian, su Aziraphale, ahí mirándolo a unos metros de distancia._

—Yo… — _Sebastian se acercó con timidez_ —Yo no estaba seguro si es que vivías aquí, nunca vi luces encendidas en la noche—

_Crowley quería abrazarlo, realmente quería decirle que lo había extrañado tanto todos estos años y que lo sentía tanto. Que nunca se pudo perdonar el haberlo condenado a caer y que nunca pudo prever que su amor no era suficiente para salvarlos. Pero por más que lo deseara, no podía decírselo, aquella persona que se parecía ser su ángel, no lo era. Decirle todo lo que sentía sería como hablarle al viento._

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? — _preguntó inseguro Crowley_

—Quería disculparme. No debí… yo no debí haberte tratado así esa noche—

—Creo que tu reacción fue justificada, ¿no? —

—Lo sé, pero… — _suspiró con pesar_ —Hay algo que debo preguntarte—

_¿Invitarlo a pasar estaría bien? No tenía nada que ofrecer más que licor, y solo quedaba media botella de vino ahora._

— ¿Me conoces? — _preguntó Sebastian_ — ¿Nos hemos conocido antes? —

_Crowley al principio no supo cómo interpretar esa pregunta, pero al cabo de unos segundos, un rayo de esperanza apareció ante él._

— ¿Por qué… lo preguntas? —

_Escuchar toda la historia había resultado ser casi irreal para Crowley, pero si quería ser sincero con él mismo, no tenía razones para dudar que ese era el verdadero Aziraphale y que, por algún motivo, había sido enviado a la Tierra sin memoria de quién era._

_Pero ahora que se habían encontrado, la mente de su ángel no podía ignorarlo, estaba tratando de recordar esa vida y, sobre todo, recordar ese amor que aún podría seguir vivo._

_Lo tomó de los brazos, tal vez más fuerte de lo que debía. Sebastian se sorprendió de inmediato e intentó disimuladamente de alejarse._

—Mírame, Aziraphale, mírame a los ojos—

— ¿Por qué me llam-…? —

— ¡Ese es tu nombre! — _interrumpió Crowley_ —Solo mírame bien, recuerda mi rostro—

—Entonces ¿sí nos conocimos? —

—Fui un demonio, tú eras un ángel ¡recuérdalo! —

_Sebastian lucía confundido ahora, algo que empezó a desesperar a Crowley. Si esa era su única esperanza de recuperarlo, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo._

— ¿De qué estás hablando?... Suéltame, Crowley, estás lastimándome—

—Nos conocimos en el Edén, ¿recuerdas el Edén? —

— ¿Qué? —

_El forcejeo de Sebastian provocó que los agarre de Crowley se hicieran todavía más fuertes, el pobre hombre empezó a asustarse de verdad, ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido buena idea ir a buscarlo._

— ¡Detuvimos el Armagedón! ¡Maldita sea, ángel! ¡Intenta recordar! —

— ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Estás demente! — _Sebastian jaló con fuerza logrando liberarse_ — ¡¿Qué clase de tonterías dices?! —

_Entonces Crowley decidió ser más agresivo, tenía que traer esas memorias a como de lugar. Lo tomó del suéter y le hizo retroceder a la fuerza hasta chocar con la puerta de vidrio de su tienda._

_Sebastian vio dos alas blancas aparecer detrás de Crowley estirándose en su totalidad._

—Tú y yo nos amamos, estuvimos enamorados por siglos. Tienes que recordar eso— _susurró entre dientes_ —Recuérdalo, maldita sea, debes hacerlo—

_La memoria de Sebastian empezaba a dar vueltas, no solo por la impresión de ver con sus propios ojos algo tan imposible como un par de alas gigantescas en una persona, sino por la increíble sensación de haber visto eso antes. Se sentía demasiado familiar como para creer que era solo el recuerdo de algún cuento o película._

—Hicimos el amor, ángel, lo hicimos— _los ojos de Crowley empezaron a humedecerse_ —Te condené, te hice caer por eso… lo siento, lo siento tanto, ángel… yo no quería… —

_Entonces, como un doloroso flashback, Sebastian recordó el sufrimiento, la sensación de vacío, la oscuridad y el miedo de ser quemado vivo._

_Crowley pudo ver horror en esos ojos azules…_

— ¡Aziraphale! — _gritó_ — ¡Mírame bien!... ¡Soy yo!… por favor, recuérdame… —

—Yo… —

_Y como de un golpe se tratara, la imagen de un Crowley desnudo sobre él vino a su mente. Era un recuerdo tan vívido, tan real…_

—Oh, Dios… —

_Pero no era fácil asimilarlo todo, mucho menos con algo tan poco creíble y tan… imposible. No podía soportarlo, no estaba seguro si esos recuerdos eran suyos o si solo estaba alucinando, pero necesitaba irse, necesitaba estar solo._

_Las alas de Crowley se retractaron de inmediato cuando fue empujado con fuerza, Sebastian ahora corría asustado sin mirar atrás hasta doblar la esquina rápidamente. Crowley cerró los ojos y respiró hondo sintiendo su felicidad nuevamente escaparse de sus manos. ¿Ese era parte de su castigo entonces? ¿Ver cómo Aziraphale escapaba de su amor una y otra vez?_

_Pero entonces, cuando sintió haber tirado la toalla, un sonido particular se escuchó. No le dio mayor importancia al principio, pero ver a una persona correr hacia la calle donde había doblado Sebastian, ocasionó que un miedo creciera dentro de él… y cuando vio el cuerpo de Sebastian, su Aziraphale, atrapado debajo del bus, pudo sentirse morir por segunda vez._

_Lo había vuelto a perder._


	14. Cap 14 - Real love

—No lo entiendo, madre… yo no merezco esto—

— ¿Crees poder entender mi sabiduría, Aziraphale? —

—N-… no—

—Debes saber que eres el ángel más humilde, bondadoso y fuerte de mi creación, hijo mío—

— ¿Lo soy? —

—A pesar de las pruebas que pasaste, nunca sentí rencor crecer dentro de ti—

—¡Oh, yo jamás podría hacerte eso, madre! ¡Yo te amo! —

—Y también amas al demonio Crowley—

— … —

—Lo amas, ¿no es así? —

—Yo… lo lamento, madre—

— ¿Lamentar el amor? ¿Yo enseñé eso al guardián del Edén? —

—No, pero lo hice mal, ¿verdad? No amé de la manera correcta y ahora… ahora él sufre por mi culpa—

— ¿Estás confesando acaso que fuiste tú el que tentó? —

—S-… sí… —

— … —

— … —

— … —

— ¿Madre?... —

— ¿Por qué me mientes, Aziraphale? —

—Y-… yo no… —

—He sido testigo de los hechos y sé mucho más sobre tú y Crowley—

—Entonces, por favor, madre, por favor sálvalo ¡Te lo ruego! Yo no merezco ser un querubín viviendo a tu lado, por favor… solo quiero… quiero que Crowley deje de sufrir—

— … —

—Madre, por favor, mira mis sentimientos y si estos son incorrectos, te pido perdón, pero fueron sinceros y nacieron desde el fondo de mi corazón—

— … —

— ¿Madre?... Madre, por favor, escúchame… —

— … —

—No me… ¿por qué…? —

— … —

— ¿Por qué dejaste que este amor surgiera si era prohibido? Crowley y yo nos amamos… madre… ¿por qué dejaste que pasara?... —

— … —

—Nuestro amor es verdadero, es real… Crowley no me tentó… yo no merezco estar a tu lado… —

— … —

— ¿Por qué me abandonas ahora?... ¡Madre!... no me… no me abandones, por favor… ¡por favor!… —

—Jamás te abandoné, hijo mío—

— ¡Mad-…! No contestas y yo… madre, no me hagas esto—

—Siempre te he escuchado, Aziraphale. Y he escuchado a tu corazón hablar justo ahora—

—Entonces, por favor, te lo ruego, salva a Crowley—

— ¿Crees que Crowley te ama? —

—Lo hace, siempre pude sentir su amor irradiando hacia mí. No fue tentación, fue amor de verdad lo que formamos—

—Los demonios que cayeron en rebelión no pueden sentir mi amor, Aziraphale. Los demonios no aman—

—Pero él puede hacerlo… él lo hace por mí, madre… Crowley me ama—

— … —

—Madre… —

—Crowley siempre fue un ángel muy especial, pero fue él quien decidió su camino—

— Pero… ¿por qué es ahora un ángel? —

—Por tu sacrificio—

— ¿Sacrificio?… —

—Crowley es ahora un ángel, pero no pertenece a mi reino. Su pecado es imperdonable, Aziraphale—

—P-... pero… no… madre, por f-… —

—Tu corazón me dice que desea su felicidad por sobre la tuya—

—Yo solo quiero que él deje de sufrir, es lo único que te pido… así signifique que esté separado de él para siempre… —

—Me has demostrado tu amor una vez más, Aziraphale—

— ¿Qué?... —

— Un amor puro puede salvar cualquier alma, ¿estás seguro de querer su felicidad? —

—S-… Sí… quiero que él sea feliz—

—Muy bien, entonces—


	15. Cap 15 - It's me

_La tienda llevaba cerrada ahora más de un mes y Crowley no había vuelto a salir luego del accidente de Sebastian._

—Y entonces se fue… así ¡puff! _— levantó la botella y terminó de beber el poco vino que quedaba en ella_ —Y lo peor de todo es que no será el único, eso ya lo tengo claro. Vendrán más—

_La serpiente de Crowley se deslizaba sigilosamente dentro de la tienda desde hacía varios días. Crowley la había dejado libre solo porque sí._

—Habrá otros Aziraphales que me atormentarán. ¿Cómo se llamarán ahora? ¿James? ¿David? ¿Eddie? — _suspiró hondó _—Como sea, yo no pienso caer más en esta maldita tortura ¡¿escuchaste?! ¡No voy a caer en tu estúpida tortura! — _gritó mirando hacia arriba gritándole a la única deidad que debería estar escuchándolo_ — ¡No quiero ser un maldito ángel! ¡No me interesa ser tu maldito ángel! —

_La oscuridad de la tienda era casi total en la noche y Corwley siempre encendía solo un par de lámparas, pero ahora solo se le apetecía la oscuridad. Podría ser un ángel otra vez, pero no se sentía parte de ellos, él todavía sentía que pertenecía al otro bando._

_Se levantó con pesar, tambaleándose un poco mientras caminaba hacia la trastienda para dormir por un rato, que era lo único que había estado haciendo durante los últimos días: beber y dormir._

_Pero unos golpecitos en la puerta de la tienda lo detuvieron justo cuando estaba por dejarse caer en la cama. Miró la cortina que separaba la tienda de su hogar solo por unos segundos esperando alguna voz, nada escuchaba. Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. De seguro era otro mensajero como hace un par de días._

_Crowley restregó su rostro en la almohada intentando calmar su agitada mente, necesitaba dormir, desaparecer al menos de esa manera y no tener que soportar el peso de su existencia._

_Otra vez esos golpecitos se escucharon, así que el gruñó molestó y chasqueó los dedos para que su serpiente, sin razón aparente, se acercara a la puerta y atacara al que viera al otro lado. Con eso lograría que lo dejaran en paz… y tal parecía que lo había logrado, luego de escuchar el golpe en la puerta por parte del animal, nadie volvió a llamar a la puerta._

_Él sonrió y acomodó su almohada dispuesto a dormir._

—Crowley—

_Esa voz lo asustó, no solo porque lo escuchó de repente cerca de él, sino porque… era la voz de Aziraphale._

No pudo evitar levantarse totalmente asustado, estaba en pánico, ahí frente a el ángel, vestido con esa ropa que le había visto usar en la última década.

¿Ahora qué querían? ¿Por qué tenían que torturarlo de una manera tan cruel?

—No… — _susurró_ —No eres real. Tú no eres real—

—Crowley, soy yo. Aziraphale—

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate! No volveré a caer en esto ¡No lo haré! —

Aziraphale no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ni de qué decir, claramente Crowley lo creía falso o algún tipo de alucinación como parte de su castigo. Entender eso le rompió el corazón.

—Crowley, sé que estás confundido, pero créeme, soy yo. La creadora me-… —

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate ahora! — _Crowley inmediatamente miró hacia arriba_ — ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡Déjame en paz! —

_No funcionaría de esa manera, Aziraphale necesitaba algo verdadero, algo que solo ellos dos sabrían para convencerlo de que había regresado._

_Entonces sonrió, Aziraphale de repente entendió cómo convencer a su desesperado Crowley._

— ¿Recuerdas cuando soñaste conmigo? — _dijo mirándolo con ternura_ — ¿Recuerdas cuando soñaste conmigo siendo una crepa? — _Aziraphale mostró una divertida y nostálgica sonrisa_

_Crowley lo miró a los ojos y esta vez podía ver sorpresa en su rostro._

—Dijiste que yo era una crepa muy grande— _Aziraphale movió sus brazos de manera divertida_ —Y que me comía a mí mismo mientras caminaba. Fue terrible—

— ¿Qué?... —

—Dijiste que había sido una pesadilla muy estúpida, pero que te desarrolló un inexplicable mied-… —

—Miedo a verte comer crepas— _susurró Crowley_

—Sí— _sonrió_ —No quisiste invitarme crepas durante un mes—

—Az-… ¿Aziraphale?… —

_La sonrisa de Aziraphale se hizo amplia y genuina_ —Sí, querido, soy yo—


	16. Cap 17 - I love you

_Para Aziraphale nunca fue fácil entender por qué tuvo que pasar por tan difíciles pruebas y Crowley, por su parte, siempre fue claro con expresar su inconformidad ante las mismas. Pero esa combinación entre ellos resultaba extrañamente agradable e imposible de condenar._

_No hay mucho qué contar luego del regreso de Aziraphale, excepto que estuvo lleno de lágrimas, abrazos y mucha culpabilidad. Crowley pidió perdón miles de veces y Aziraphale perdonó cada una de ellas. Luego simplemente sucedió lo inevitable, la demostración física del amor como dicen los humanos._

_Ellos definitivamente no perdieron el tiempo._

—Oh, buen Dios… tus ojos… son hermosos— _dijo Aziraphale entre jadeos, tomando con ternura el rostro de Crowley_

—He caído por ti, Aziraphale— _respondió el nuevamente demonio desplegando sus hermosas alas ahora _negras — …Oh, por Satán, extrañaba esta sensación—

_Crowley se separó de su pareja por un momento levantando su cuerpo para arrodillarse frente a él mientras sentía su cuerpo cambiar y sus colmillos de serpiente crecer poco a poco. Aziraphale miraba en silencio, mientras intentaba ignorar lo curiosamente excitante que le parecía presenciar eso._

—Así que… — _Crowley dobló el cuello hasta hacerlo sonar _—Así que ella te dijo que yo no volvería al infierno nunca más—

—Bueno, e-… esas fueron sus palabras— _el ángel tragó nervioso_

—Al menos puedo agradecerle esa molestia— _contestó colocándose nuevamente sobre Aziraphale_ —Podré demostrarte todos mis poderes infernales sin interrupciones—

_Sí, Crowley volvió a caer, volvió a ser un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Le ahorré el viaje al infierno solo porque decidí que ya había sido suficiente para él, además, ellos estaban a la mitad del encuentro y no quería más reportes escandalizados por parte de Gabriel y Miguel otra vez._

_¿Por qué hacer pasar por este calvario a estos?, se lo deben estar preguntando. Podría dar una respuesta larga o una corta, pero con uno u otra, de todas maneras, tendrían más preguntas. ¿Por qué contestarla entonces? Como lo llamó Aziraphale una vez, mi plan es inefable y es todo lo que deben saber._

_Mientras tanto, dejaré que Crowley y Aziraphale disfruten de su amor con libertad por otros siglos más._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, le doy mi agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron esta historia :3 Los amo 30000


End file.
